Summer Icing
by Orina-Darces
Summary: A series of AkuRoku drabbles. Sweet stories. Light Romance. Yoai. May be other Parings. [GRIN]
1. Summer Icing and the Quiet

Hello all, Orina-Darces here. This is a series of Drabbles I'll add onto every so often. Each chapter includes two stories, and so, without keeping you, I'll leave you to the first story:

-- --Summer Icing--

The hall was filled with students, busily walking every which way to the various activities of the summer carnival. A tall red head slumped over a chair, his hair falling loose in his face, blocking his bright green eyes as he scanned the crowd.

His eyes turned to the booth full of cupcakes and candies that laid sprawled in front of him. He took a haggard breath. Why had he gotten stuck with this boring bake-sale?

"How much for a cupcake?" A sweet voice drifted over the table towards him. A blonde girl standing in the place as the speaker, her thin finger pointed towards a pink iced cake.

"Twelve." He replied in a vulgar tone, his eyes making no contact as he took her money.

"Thanks." She grinned, skipping back off to her friends.

"Yeah…whatever." Axel murmured, closing his eyes and slipping a closed sign over the booth.

He began to think. How much he wanted to be away, away wherever Roxas had run off to.

He sighed.

"How much is this?" A voice asked, a familiar, yet unidentifiable voice.

"I'm closed." Axel growled, not opening his eyes.

"I can afford that." A slight chuckle, as a pair of warm lips was thrust on his.

Axel smirked vaguely, sleepily opening one of his eyes. "…Roxas."

--

Awwe. I wrote this in Religion Class while hearing Ms. Schwarz's constant drone. I just felt like writing this story and making the relationship between Axel and Roxas being a minor one, on a sweet level instead of a sexual one. I just think short light events are what really makes things pop in the relations. So, thus the first story of Summer Icing, A series of Roxas/Axel Drabbles.

--

The room quiet, almost so quiet, he could hear the sloshing of his stomach as he tossed in his sheets. His head was pounding.

The only light springing in from the crack of the door as the light blur of music in the background swung over the silence.

He glanced to the alarm next to his pillow, the flashing red numbers announcing to him why in the world he was still here. Four AM.

Why couldn't he just fall asleep till he felt better? Just close his eyes and try to dream of the bright face that would be there to greet him when he woke up.

He flipped back his blonde spikes, trying to throw his headache from his skull. His blue eyes closed again as the steady beat of footprints echoed down the hall.

He sat up, glancing over the empty white room, and looking to the shadow that slid over the door's crease. "Roxas? You awake?"

Roxas flipped back under the sheets, squeezing his eyes shut and trying not to make too loud of noises. He didn't want him to worry.

"Guess not." The voice answered as Roxas sighed in relief. But much to his chagrin, the body entered his room.

He heard the light footsteps approach his bed as a light finger grazed over his cheek.

Roxas pleaded for the body not to leave, yet hoping his fake slumber did not lead him to deceit. He felt the fingers leave his blushing face, and weight pushes down on the mattress near his stomach.

He felt the light red hair fall in front of his eyes. He took a deep breath, taking in the spicy scent of his guest's body. He smirked softly as the last sentence broke the silence.

"You know, I'm here forever."

--

I don't know why I wrote these. I just felt like sitting down and writing some short event that doesn't really play into anything. It's sort of fun. Let's get these teen hearts beating faster.

--


	2. Suds and Vanilla

Orina Again! Hello people, I'm back again, hoping your up for more sweets!

--

A low hum swirled around the room, the tune of Wisdom's Road echoing around the room. He slid another hand down into the sink, light bubbles reaching up his forearms as she slid the sponge over the whitened dishes.

The suds swirled up around his pale arms as he pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes with his shoulder. He set another plate over in the other side of the sink, continuing to whistle to himself.

"_Does it hurt to know that I'll not be there_?" He sang lightly as he wiped a green sponge across another plate. "_Does it suck to see my face everywhere_?"

He stepped away from the sink, beginning to sway his hips to the tune he was creating in his head. He closed his eyes, swirling around, his blonde spikes sweeping against his forehead.

"_It was you that ended it like you did_." He continued, twirling across the tiled kitchen floor, throwing his arms into the air and pushing all his mind into dancing to his own music. "_They might believe you…"_

A pair of warm arms received him in, holding him close to another chest, he head the steady beat of another's heart as he laid his face against the warm body.

His bright blue eyes opened, glancing warmly up at the smiling green face above him. "…_But I never will_."

--

I heard this song on the radio. I have no Idea what its called, but I loved the tune. Roxy's washing dishes!!!

--

"Hey Axel…" A blonde muttered as he looked up from the page in his notebook he had been currently working on. "…What're you…"

He was immediately silenced by a rough pair of lips push against his.

"Mumph…" Roxas slurred as he wrapped his arms around the neck of his new attention. He deepened the kiss slowly, playing with a light lock of Axel's flaming hair. "…Axe…Axel…"

"You taste good, Roxy." Axel smiled, his green eyes retreating to the face of his friend as they pulled away. "Just like van…"

Axel was stopped by a doubled version of his earlier actions.

"But you taste better." Roxas smirked as he stood up, gathered his notebook and left the room.

--

Yeah…I know, this one is pretty short. So I'm not counting it as a whole one. Just see it as an extra.


End file.
